Olympiad Song Contest 47
|venue =Poliesportiu d'Andorra |winner =Dotan |vote =Each country awarded 12, 10, 8–1 points to their 10 favourite songs. |entries =52 Champions |debut =No debuting countries |opening =Previous Edition Winning Song |interval = |tickets = |revenue = |exsupervisor = Dapturner1992 Europezgal08 |return = No Returning Countring |withdraw = All Countries. }}The Olympiad Song Contest welcomes the world to for the 47th Edition. The Olympiad Song Contest #46 will be the 46th edition of the annual Olympiad Song Contest. It will take place in the Poliesportiu d'Andorra, located in Andorra La Vella, , following the country's victory at the 46th edition with Belen Aguilera performing Jaque Al Rey. This will be the 01st time the country hosts the contest. The contest is scheduled to consist of 3 semi finals and finally the grand final, with official dates for the semi finals being 23 Aug, 13 Sep and 21 Sep. The grand final official date being the 07 Oct. All three live shows were hosted by Roberto Leal. As of 11 AUG All Winners of the contest confirmed participation in the contest. Location It will take place in the Poliesportiu d'Andorra, located in Andorra La Vella, , following the country's victory at the 47th edition with Belen Aguilera performing "Jaque Al Rey". 'Venue' The Poliesportiu d'Andorra in Andorra La Vella, which has a capacity of approximately 5,000 attendees, was announced as the host venue on 7 AUG. This will be the Arena's first time hosting the contest. 'Bidding phase and host city selection' Following Andorra's triumph, the Olympiad Broadcasting Union (OBU)'s Executive Supervisor for the Olympiad Song Contest, issued the hosting invitation to RTVA during the winner's press conference. RTVA, announced on 2 AUG that with the contest being held in that any city, town or arena that would like to host the contest would had four days to apply to the broadcaster with their interest. The following selection criteria were outlined for the selection of the host city:- *The venue must be covered with a capacity of at least 1,000 but ideally up to 10,000 attendees. *An international press centre must be able to accommodate no less than 1,550 journalists. *Venues must also be provided for the opening and closing ceremonies of at least 3,000 attendees. *The host city must be able to guarantee the safety and security of participants, members of delegations and guests. *The host city must provide a social program alongside their bid, showcasing the hospitality, originality, cultural values and identity of both the city and country. : Host City Format 'Visual Design' The theme for the contest, The Grand Finale, was unveiled on 7 AUG in a press conference. Its visual design features a uniquely designed crown logo that alludes to the ideas to be a symbol of power and celebration as a sign to end the contest with a huge celebration and coronation. The contest's Executive Supervisor remarked that the theme and logos "resonate with OSC's core values, including diversity, very well. 'Presenters' On 7 AUG, RTVA announced that the contest would be hosted by ROBERTO LEAL. Spokesperson 1:- ROBERTO LEAL Roberto José Leal Guillén (born 28 June 1979) is a Spanish television presenter, reporter and journalist. Roberto Leal was born in Alcalá de Guadaíra, Seville on 28 June 1979.1 Leal graduated in Journalism at the University of Seville.2 He was a journalist of the newspaper La Voz de Alcalá, and the conductor of the radio program La Resaca, on Sevilla FM. 'Voting' The competition will consist of 03 semi-finals and a final. The 10 countries with the highest scores in each semi-final will qualify to the grand final where they will join the top 6 countries from the previous edition Clean Bandit, Evanescence, Maraaya, Elaine Martins, Tamar Kaprelian and the host champion Belen Aguilera. Each participating champion had their own national jury/HoD. Each member of a respective champion's jury is required to rank every song, except that of their own song, to produce an overall ranking from first to last place. The song which scored the highest overall rank received 12 points, while the tenth-best ranked song received 1 point. 'Semi-final allocation draw' The draw to determine the allocation of the participating countries into their respective semi-finals took place on 23 Aug, 13 Sep and 21 Sep. 'Semi Finalists' Finalists Finals 'Semi Final 1' XX Champions are participating in this Semi Final with voting as 3 of the 6 automatic qualifiers of this edition. The top 10 champions that score the highest number of points will qualify to the grand final. This is to balance out the number of participants in each semi final to give each champion a fair and equal chance of qualifying. : Qualified 'Semi Final 2' XX Champions are participating in this Semi Final with voting as 3 of the 6 automatic qualifiers of this edition. The top 10 champions that score the highest number of points will qualify to the grand final. This is to balance out the number of participants in each semi final to give each champion a fair and equal chance of qualifying. : Qualified 'Semi Final 3' XX Champions are participating in this Semi Final with all participants from semi final 1, 2, and the top 6 voting. The top 4 champions that score the highest number of points will qualify to the grand final. : Qualified 'Grand Final' 30 Champions will create the grand final. 10 from Semi Final 1, 10 from Semi Final 2, 4 from Semi Final 3 and the 6 automatic qualifiers; Clean Bandit, Evanescence, Maraaya, Elaine Martins, Tamar Kaprelian and the host champion Belen Aguilera. The draw on Clean Bandit, Evanescence, Maraaya, Elaine Martins, Tamar Kaprelian and the host champion Belen Aguilera positions in the running order were done prior to the Semi Finals. Scoring '12points' Below is a summary of the maximum 12 points each champion awarded to another in the Grand final: 'Scoreboards' This is how the votes were scored in each Semi Final. : Voter was replaced : Qualified Here is how the world voted in the grand final. :